1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a light emitting diode device and a manufacturing method for providing a light source, more particularly to a light emitting diode device with directivity and coherency and a manufacturing method for providing a light source with directivity and coherency.
2. Description of Related Art
The laser light has the characteristics with high parallel, monochrome and high intensity. In the beginning, the laser light is applied to the remove control, the science search, the industry and the military affairs. Nowadays, they are applied in daily life extensively.
For example, when the laser light has high energy value and high intensity, the laser light may be applied to cut the metal material, the welding and the engraving imprint. When the laser light has lower energy power, the laser light may be applied to the surgical operation, stop bleeding, the stain removal and the vision correction.
The laser is almost consisted of an exciting system, a laser medium and an optical resonance cavity. The exciting system may be provided for generating a power of light, electricity or chemistry reaction. The laser medium is defined as a medium to generate a laser light. For example, the laser medium may be the red diamond, the glass, the helium, the semiconductor or the organic dyes. The optical resonance cavity is provided for enhancing the luminance of laser, regulating, and assisting the wavelength and direction of the laser.
Because of the structure of the laser is complex, the manufacturing method of the laser is not easy and the cost is high.